Hannahs Murder
by cupcakebakertv
Summary: Hannah Burley has been murdered. Brennan is pregnant with Booth and her second child. Hannah had wanted Booth back and tried to have an affair. When they try to find out who murdered her Brennan is a major suspect. Rated T for swear words and sexual themes. BY NINA. I AM THIRTEEN GIVE ME A BREAK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hanna's POV**

I ran into the forest, adrenaline pumping through my vains. I could barely catch my breath,but I didn't care and I kept running."Come here you Dumbass bitch reporter!" I heard behind me. I didn't stop running till my feet entered a cold river. I shivered at the touch and dove in. I cringed. "I'll get you, you can't hide!" the voice shouted. I knew I was going to die. But it was too soon. I had my whole career ahead of me. And I still needed to win Booth back. I felt hot tears burn my ice cold cheeks. "Gotcha Bitch!" I heard, then I turned around and felt a sharp pain tear into my ribs. "Augh!" I yelled, blood gushed onto my my shirt. Then I fell to the moist dirt. With the little energy I had left I lifted my head up to pull the sharp knife out of my chest. My head fell back as I tried to recognize the voice. My eyes began to flutter and I could feel myself dying. Then I slipped away.

**I hope you guys liked it. I will add more if you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brennan's POV**

I stared at the small pink plus sign on the white pregnancy test, i had gotten from the drugstore during lunch. "Hey sweetie! You in here?" i heard Angela ask. "You've been in here for twenty minutes." She added. "Hey Ange." i said walking out of the bathroom stall. "Shit Bren, you look like crap!" She exclaimed. It was true I hadn't slept in nights because morning sickness started at 3 In the morning."What's wrong sweetie?" She asked. "I'm pregnant again." I answered. "Oh My God Bren!" she practicly shouted. "Okay, its Booths right?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. I squinted my eyes trying to figure out why she had asked. "I'm going to go tell Booth now." I said and left the bathroom. "Oh Hi Cam." I said, "You and Booth have a case in the forest, I would get there as soon as you could." Cam said and handed her the address. "Thanks Cam, I'll be right there im just going to talk to Booth about something." I said and walked out the glass doors.

**Booth's POV**

"Hey Bones!" I exclaimed as she walked into my office. She smiled "Booth I have to tell you something." She said and sat down on my desk. I raised my brow. "I'm," she took a deep breath. "Pregnant." She said. "Holy Shit! That's great Bones!" I practicly screamed. She smirked."Oh by the way we have a case." She said. "That's Bones, says something good, then it's all about work." I said under my breath. "What was that?" She glared. "Nothing Bones." I mutterred and got in the elevator.

**Brennan's POV**

"Female," I started, "Late twenties early thirties." I finished. "Some sort of puncture in the sternum." I said running my hand around the ribs. "Take it to the lab." I said standing up.

"Angela can you start the facial recunstruction?" I asked handing her the skull. "Sure." She said gently taking the skull. I examined the ribs where the puncture had occurred. I hadn't realized how much time had passed till i heard Angela shout,"Bren, I think you should come look at this!" She shouted. I practically ran into her office. "Holy SHIT!" I yelled. I stared at the blonde green eyed reporter. "It's Hanna Burley." I whispered. "Yeah, turns out she's been missing for 3 days." She said. "Matches the victims time of death." I said. "Who was she reported missing by?" I asked. "Um, Lewis Denby her new boyfriend." she said. "I'm not telling Booth." She stated. "We'll i don't want to either!" I clarafied. "Who doesn't want to wha... Holy shit that's Hannah. Right?" Hodgins asked walking into the room. "I have to tell Booth right?" He groaned. We both nodded.

**Booth's POV**

"Hodgins?" I asked as he walked into my office. "Hey. I got some bad news." He started. "Is Bones okay?" I instantly asked. "She's fine. But Hannah, your ex is not." He said. "She was our murder victim. I bit my lip. "And she has a new boyfriend." He added "Seriously?" I asked. "Yeah." I'll leave you alone to process this." he said and walked was so messed up. Why? Was all I wanted to know.

**I know. Intense chapterrrrr. I will post one more chapter by the end of the week. Please Review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Also if you have any ideas those are welcome too. So ya. Tell me what you guys think And I hope you liked this chapter! XOXO **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I appreciate all the reviews, if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to review and post your ideas! I am debating as well if I should start a "Suits" fanfiction on the season finale. Well enough of me now heres the story. Oh and bad words in this chapter. Do not say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

**Brennan's POV**

"Hello,are you Lewis Denby?" I asked then man who was standing in front of the red house.

"Yes, I am. What might you be here about?" He questioned.

"It's about your girlfriend, Hannah Burley." Booth replied.

"Finally! You guys found her. Is she okay? When can I see her?" He asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid it isn't good news." I said.

"What the hell do you mean!" He asked. I noticed his hands were trembling.

"She was murdered, 3 days ago, last Saturday." Booth said

Lewis looked like he was going to faint.

"Oh God." He said clapping his hand over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"We're very sorry for you're loss. I said.

"Do you two live together by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Does she have a office here?" I asked.

"Yes." He said curious of why we had asked.

"Could we just take a look around?" Booth asked eager to get in.

"Sure?" Has said and opened the door.

The house was very plain. Until we reached Hannah's Office. Tons and tons of papers after the other scattered the floor and desk. Booth and I saw papers on upcoming news stories that dated back all the way to 2011. I moved a pile of papers away. Then I saw a navy blue book. Curious to see what it was, I picked it up. I scanned through the first few pages, till I realized it was her diary.

_4/2/12 Dear Diary,_

_Its me. Hannah. I am so fucking angry right now. "Christine Booth Asshole Brennan" was born today. I'm going to make a plan to get Booth back. I had him first. He is MINE. If I can persuade him to have sex with me maybe I will get pregnant, and he'll feel sorry for me and he'll be with me instead! But that plan does sound pretty risky. And I need to find a gun to shoot Brennan with. So Booth is mine._

_Xoxoxo,_

_ You're fav reporter_

_ Hannah Burley._

"Booth, I think you should read this." I asked suddenly feeling unsafe.

"She wanted you back." I whispered.

"Would you have gone back? I mean if she asked!" I asked.

"Of course not Bones! My heart lies with you. Not Hannah." He said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Take it all back to the lab we might find something else in this shit." I said and lead Booth out to the SUV.

"Gosh. Hannah Burley is officially a freak bitch ass lunatic." Angela claimed.

" I mean she wants Booth back and wants to kill Brennan,and break apart their family." she added.

**Okay guys I just finished writing will probably have 1 more chapter done by Sunday. So ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brennan's POV**

I handed Angela Hannah's diary.

"I'm going to compare this to her other writing." Angela told me and took it to her office.I headed to the bones, trying to find some particles for Hodgins.

"Mommy!" I heard. I turned around to find Christine and Booth. Swiftly, I removed my gloves to go greet them.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, hugging Christine.

"Bren? Come see this." Angela shouted. I flung Christine on my back and headed to her office.

. "This clearly isn't her handwriting. Look at the swirl in the S. And there is no swirl in the journal entry." Angela said as she worked on the angelatron.

"Somone wanted to frame her for my murder" I thought out loud.

"Yeah, How's Christine?" She asked tickling Christine's tummy.

"Christine is fine." I told her and bounced Christine on my knee as I sat down on Angela's couch.

"Go through her articles she may have said something bad about someone, which could give us motive for murder." I suggested.

"Good Idea." Angela replied. She began to pull up articles.

I scanned the screen.

"That one." I said pointing to the article about a lawsuit being filed against Chris Dartney. Angela nodded and pulled it up.

"Wow he has 2 murder counts that have never even touched court. No wonder there is a lawsuit being filed against him." Angela commented.

"Why was he being sued?" I asked.

"He was drunk driving and hit a 7 year old but she didn't die." Angela responded.

"I'll go tell Booth to go find his location." I said and ran as fast as I could with Christine in my arms.

"BOOTH!" I shouted.

"Bones you alright?" He yelled concerned.

"I'm fine Booth!" I chuckled. I placed Christine in his lap as he sat down on the sofa in my office.

"I need you to find me Chris Dartney's location. Hannah did at least 6 stories on him trying to raise awareness to the fact that he has never gone to trial for a hit and run of a seven year old." I informed.

"Whatever you say, Bones." he said and dialed a number on his phone and handed mr Christine, then left my office.

"Do you want to go look at some bones?" I asked her. She shook her head and pointed to Hodgin's lab. Christine had grown quite fond of bugs.

"Alright" I gave in and headed toward his lab.

**sorry kinda short I have had alot of school **


End file.
